


The Things We Learn from Books

by DarkAngel1400



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death, Gen, extremely sad, i warned you, turn back now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel1400/pseuds/DarkAngel1400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is a lonely eleven year old boy when he finds the journal but it holds a much more dangerous secret for Dipper to unlock. Bill Cipher is now ready for revenge, will his heart be softened by this young boy or will he corrupt him? Or maybe there will be a little of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buttons are always fun

It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air. They shipped us up North to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay at our great-uncle's place out in the woods. My sister tended to look on the bright side of things. But I was having a hard time getting used to our surroundings. And then there was our Great-Uncle Stan. Our uncle had transformed his house in to a tourist trap he called the Mystery Shack. The real mystery was why anyone came. And guess who had to work there. It looked like it would be the same boring routine until one fateful day...

Mable stared from behind some Stan bobble-heads at her most recent target of affection.  
"He's looking at it! He's looking at it!" She cried as the poor boy unfolded the paper revealing the words: 'Do you like me?' In marker and listed some responses to chose from 'Yes, Definitely, and Absolutely!!!' She quickly explained to Dipper.  
"I rigged it!" And she looked pretty proud.  
Dipper just sighed as he cleaned a jar of eyeballs.  
"Look, I know you're going through your 'boy-crazy phase, but I think you're over doing the 'crazy' part."  
"What?! This is our first summer away from home. It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance." She clenched her hands in front of herself looking dramatically into the distance.  
Dipper just sighed.  
"Yeah, but do you have to flirt with every guy you meet?" He remembered all the people she had already flirted with. Mable then interrupted his thoughts with a laugh.  
"Mock all you want, brother. But I've got a good feeling about this summer." She paused to cross her arms in front of herself. "I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now." Just as she finished her sentence Grunkle Stan walked in and belched loudly.  
"Aww come on, gross!"  
Dipper just laughed.  
"Alright people, look alive. I need someone to hang up theses signs in a spooky part of the forest."  
It only took a second for the twins to reply.  
"Not it!"  
"Not it."  
Soos had also interrupted with his own 'Not it'. Grunkle Stan just sighed.  
"Nobody asked you, Soos."  
"I know, and I'm comfortable with that."  
Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes and looked over to Wendy siting at the counter.  
"Wendy go put up these signs."  
Without looking up from her magazine she groaned.  
"I would, but...uhh...can't...reach it."  
"I would fire you all if I could." He looked back at the twins.  
"Alright let's do..enny meany minny, you!" And pointed at Dipper.  
"Aww what? Grunkle Stan, every time I go into the forest I feel like I'm being watched."  
"Oh no, here we go again." He sighed "Look, kid the monsters in the forest stories are just made to attract tourists and people like that." He shrugged and looked into the direction of an overly happy costumer holding a Stan bobble head. He then dumped the signs into Dippers arms.

Dipper was now stuck mumbling to himself as he irritably carried out his task. He carried the signs and every other tree he pulled a nail out of his front pocket and drove it into the tree with a hammer. He just hung up another sign and moved on to the next tree. He grabbed the nail from his pocket and used the hammer to try and press it through the wood. To his surprise, however, Dipper heard a metallic hollow sound emit from the 'tree'. He hit it again to make sure he heard right and when he heard the sound again he quickly searched the tree for an opening. 

Not a minute passed before he found a small button in the tree which popped open a small compartment. He looked inside to find what seemed to be a some sort of switch system. With ginger hands he tested several knobs before he heard something open behind him. He closed the door on the tree and made his way over to the new compartment. Inside was a small but thick journal with a golden triangle gracing the cover. With an excited breath he opened the book to find... blank pages. He flipped through the journal a few times before heaving a frustrated sigh. Of course there was nothing. Grunkle Stan was right, he was just losing his mind. Just then hi sister surprised him by jumping out from behind a log nearby.  
"What ha lookin at broseph? Some kind of nerd thing?"  
Dipper gasped and his the book behind him.  
"It's nothing. I was just being stupid."  
Mable just shrugged and smiled playfully.  
"You're always doing something stupid, Dipper. By the way you still didn't tell me why mom took you to the doctor the other night."  
He stiffened.  
"It's nothing, Mable. She just thought I was getting sick."  
She seemed to accept the answer and made her way back home, only to then reveal to him that she now had a boyfriend named Norman. 

That night after the whole gnome fiasco was taken care of Dipper was reminded of that night his mother caught him crying. It was late, maybe midnight, and Dipper was desperately trying to keep his voice down so as to not wake his sister. He was having a panic attack, one of the many he had experienced in that day alone. It had started from the moment he got to school, he usually hung out with her sister pretty much every moment of the day. She meant, in his mind, safety. Only today she had begged him to let her hang out with her friends, and how could he say no to his own sister. He had his first attack in the boys restroom, it felt like the world was spinning around him and there was nothing but fear on his mind. It lasted the rest of second period. The next one was after he begged to hang out with Mable during lunch only to have her wave him off as if he were some sort of fly. Not only that but two of the schools most notorious bullies had decided that Dipper was next to feel their wrath. Dipper only managed to evade them until after school which made walking home all the more painful. He threw up twice before he got home that day. 

He felt bad for wanting to say anything to Mable. She had left him lots of times before, and he would only have an attack maybe once or twice. Besides it wasn't like she was going to be there forever for him. She would grow up and live her own life, and Dipper would live his. Only somehow these thoughts only made the twist in his stomach worse, and with nothing to throw up he just sobbed quietly between dry heaves. He was just calming down when his mother had walked in asking about the noise. He tried to tell her it was nothing that these were normal. That he was done now, but it only made her look more worried. She quietly told him to get dressed and to get in the car. Since then her and dad had be acting like he was as fragile as thin glass. He had no idea what the doctor had told her but whatever it was it wasn't good because now medicine had been shoved down his throat the moment he left the office. 

Now as he sat in his room with Mable at the Mystery Shack he wondered what exactly it was that all those little pills were for. He suddenly felt the familiar feeling in his gut as he remembered the sorrowful faces of his parents. Making a split second decision he grabbed the book and a flashlight, running carefully downstairs to avoid waking anyone he made his way outside to the edge of the forest.

it was here that Dipper finally let the pent up emotions consume him until he felt at least a little better. Tears still fell from his eyes but now at the very least he could breath properly. With a sniff he pulled out the flashlight and opened up the blank book, looking for something to keep his mind off he current state. After looking at the binding and checking the cover for hidden messages all he could find was a pen in the back cover and some sort of symbol on the front. To be completely honest it just looked like a triangle. With his head over the book and nothing else to find he felt another, albeit smaller, wave of emotions overcome him and he let the book soak up the tears. It was just then the books pages began to flip close and eventually shut the book entirely with a violent smack. Dipper wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled the volume open to the first page. To Dippers astonishment he found word written upon the parchment in curly script.  
'It's okay, Dipper. You will be okay.'


	2. Friend Fluent In Latin

To say Dipper was surprised would be an understatement. He just stared in shock at the print before it slowly faded away. Dipper suddenly snatched up the pen to write. There was no way this was real. He was going crazy, he was insane. He had lost his mind and now his brain was making him see things. His chest hurt as he wrote on the sheet.  
'Who are you? How do you know my name?'  
For just a moment nothing happened causing Dipper to mentally back flip, but soon the ink disappeared only to be replaced by a new set of words.  
'I am Bill Cipher. I know lots of things, Dipper.'  
Now Dipper could only stare. He silently prayed that he wasn't crazy and picked up the pen to write a response. 

Over the next couple of days Dipper would carry the journal everywhere, asking questions when he was alone and sometimes just talk for fun.  
' Bill what are you?' He asked  
'I am a dream demon. I control your worst nightmares.'  
This response came as a shock to Dipper. Even if he was a dream demon wouldn't that mean he would lie to him or avoid the question or something?  
'What?'  
'Did you want me to lie to you, PineTree?'  
'No.'  
'Then don't ask stupid questions.'  
'Sorry.'  
'Don't be. You simply asked why I was being honest in a stupid way.'  
Most conversations went something like that. Dipper would ask a question and Bill would answer, somewhat rudely. After awhile the responses began to become short and gave Dipper the impression that Bill was irritated. To try and fix the problem Dipper would tell Bill about his adventures or mishaps of the day. It honestly started to get a little quite though, which scared Dipper. Was Bill getting bored with him? Mable wasn't even home most of the time which left him all alone with Grunkle Stan and Bill. He started to panic, what should he do if Bill left him too? He didn't want to be alone again. He thought for a while before opening the book and picking up the pen.  
'Bill?'  
'What.'  
'Are you bored with me?'  
'Yes. You have proven to be kinda useless.'  
The sudden jolt of what sort of felt like betrayal coursed through his veins. Why did he have to say it so bluntly? He didn't have to be so rude. He could feel his first panic attack in a week start to come along.  
'Haha funny..'  
The ink faded and there was no response from the book. He checked all the pages before he ran off to greet his dinner again. Bill had left him.

After that Dipper carried around the journal non-stop constantly writing in it only to be ignored. Every night since then was panicked and every morning was lonely. Unfortunately Dipper was so caught up in his cycle the summer was over and he was no where near finding out all the secrets of Gravity Falls.  
"Bye Grunkle Stan!" They both said as he hugged them for the last time that summer. Mabel's friends sobbed and comforted each other as she said her last good byes to them as well. Grunkle Stan finally pried Mable away from Granda and said goodbye.  
"You kids be good, I don't want to have to come and kill anymore zombies for ya!" And with that they were off. 

On the way home Dipper slept and Mable kept watch, only she made sure her brother was not too close to her. He woke to the sound of the wheels on the bus screeching to a halt and his sisters exasperated sigh.  
'Gees, Dipper. Wake up, mom is here."  
His stomach dropped but he put on his best happy face for her. He really didn't want her worrying about him. With wide grins and lots of laughter Mable and Dipper told the censored version of their time with their Grunkle. Less monsters more boring work. They had finally finished their tale as soon as they got home only to retell it to their father who seemed less than interested.  
"Hmm, that's awesome. I'm glad you two had fun."  
Was his only comment as his eyes stayed glued to the computer in front of him. Dipper sighed while Mable seemed not to notice and ran off to hug her cat. 

A week later school was just starting up and Dipper could feel his stomach turn as his mom dropped them off. He was at least pretty grateful for his mom taking them instead of making them walk, he probably wouldn't have made it. Backpack in hand with his precious book inside he crossed the threshold of the school. 

After the first week of the usual chaos that took place when school started, everything went back to normal. Which didn't make Dipper feel any better, because normal for him was being mocked and ridiculed for the smallest of reasons. Only now he was stuck with his bullies because they had all flunked the previous grade. Not to mention Mable going behind his back and changing all her classes to be with her friends. And to get away from him, he soon realized. Now completely alone he turned to his book. As the teacher spoke he pulled it out from his bag and opened it up to a random page.  
"Alright, I'm sorry you hate me but please don't leave me alone. I'm only writing because I feel like it." He whispered. And he picked up his pen and wrote.  
They were mostly doodles and strange poetic lines but it made him feel a little less alone despite no one talking back to him. He was currently writing down some notes for the class with the book in his lap when suddenly he felt it's weight lift off of him. He quickly looked at the person who had snatched it.  
"Are you writing some sort of diary freak?" Asked one of his bullies known as Josh.  
"No it's just a book, please give it back." Pleaded Dipper.  
Josh just opened it up and gave it a quick glance. He laughed.  
"Really do you use those girly invisible ink pens? You're more of a fag then I thought you were Freakshow." And with that he showed the blank pages to his friends causing an uproar of laughter from the rowdy group. Face red from embarrassment Dipper placed his head down on the desk and clenched his notebook tightly to try and calm down. 

They kept his book hostage for the next two days and Dipper was losing his mind. No one was listening, either his sister and teachers told him it was just a book. That he could buy another one, but they had no idea how much it was actually worth to him. It was a person, someone who could see what he wrote, someone who knew, (but probably didn't care), about his feelings. At least someone knew, and it was enough for Dipper. On the third day Dipper kept a close eye on Josh and his friends until he knew for sure who had it now. It was some kid named Paul. He was a tall, chubby, white kid and he always had red chip dust on his finger tips which made Dipper shudder. Paul always took the bus home so Dipper followed him after school to the drop off where the busses normally came. Luckily the bus wasn't there yet so he quickly made his move. He walked up from behind and quickly undid the zipper to Paul's backpack immediately revealing the large book inside. He tried to grab it but Paul had already seen him and grabbed his arm.  
"What the hell, freak! Get your grubby paws of my shit!" He said twisting Dippers arm.  
"Give me back my journal!" Was Dippers only reply.  
The bully dropped the bag and pulled out the journal with the triangle cover and shook it in front of Dipper while keeping him at arms length.  
"You want the diary, faggot?" He waved it close enough to Dipper where he could just barely touch it."Then go get it!" At this point a teacher had come to pull Paul off of Dipper having seen most of what happened and just as she got to them Dipper had pulled away and sprinted for his journal. He had just landed on the asphalt where Paul had thrown the journal and clenched the book tightly in his arms. He had just turned his head to get up and walk back when suddenly he felt what seemed to be a brick wall crash into him, and then there was nothing but pain and darkness as his body was thrown against the asphalt.  
He woke to the sound of machines whirring and the soft beat of a heart monitor nearby. With groggy eyes he examined the room around him in an attempt to remember why he was there. With a sudden jolt his brain made a connection between the memory and the hospital. He must of gotten hit by a car pulling into the drop off zone. He sat up with an extreme pain starting to form in his head as he looked around the room searching for something. Finally his eyes rested on his backpack and the journal sitting on the counter just across the room. With a sigh he carefully lifted the blanket off of himself and moved his legs to the side of the bed to scoot off and walk over to his book. With a lot of effort getting both there and back to the bed Dipper nearly passed out when he laid back down. He opened the journal to write when his vision cleared enough to see the words written in front of him.  
'Are you okay? How do you feel? Why did you get hurt all of a sudden? What the hell, PineTree!'  
Dipper stared at the text for only a moment before replying.  
'Bill! Did they ruin your book?'  
'Seriously you are suddenly in the hospital and you care about an eternal being of energy? NO THEY DIDNT RUIN THIS GODDAMNED BOOK!'  
Dipper looked at the words in front of him as if they weren't real. Bill did care! Was he listening to him the whole time! He picked up the pen he had brought over and began to write back.  
'I think I got hit by a car. But it's okay, I can move around and stuff so I should be fine.'  
'You better be for all the effort I put into healing you up!'  
Dipper again was shocked.  
'You healed me? But I thought you hated me.'  
There was a pause on the other end and slowly the words began to appear onto the page.  
'Well, you are the only one to even look at this book for the past thirty years so you can't blame me for being a little generous.' Dipper just looked happily at the page as the words disappeared  
'Thank you, Bill.'  
'Eh don't get all sappy, but seriously we have to do something about you being so weak, PineTree.'  
'What do you mean?' Dipper was confused as to what he meant by that.  
'I want you to learn how to use magic, PineTree. It will help you out later in life.'  
What?! Bill wanted to teach him how to do magic, of all things? He wanted to make sure he was safe? Dipper couldn't have asked for a better day.  
'You would really teach me how to use magic, like real magic!?'  
'No, card trick magic. Of course real magic!'  
Dipper beamed, this was his chance to finally learn everything he ever wanted to know about Gravity Falls and its secrets. Not only that but it really was Bill who was offering to teach him. With a determined mindset he wrote:  
'Alright. What do I need to do first.' 

Bill had helped finish healing Dipper so he could go back to school (according to Bill as long as Dipper was holding the book he could assist him) It was funny how all the doctors who had come to see him called him a miracle, and to be honest no one had said anything close to what the doctors were describing him as and it felt nice to be in the spotlight for once, despite the reason he was 'special' was because of Bill. They soon released him and the next day he was cleared to go to school. This is when Dipper managed to get a schedule going so he could both learn magic and get good grades so as to not raise suspicion or concern. During class he would take notes and be somewhat normal, and every moment he was allowed free time away from his bullies he would use it to study with Bill. Luckily most of his bullies were suspended from school anyway because of Dippers accident. And by the end of the month Dipper had two notebooks filled with spells and runes. For some reason though Latin came easy to him. And now that he was pretty good at both writing and speaking, Bill required him to write in Latin when they spoke.  
'You are doing amazing, PineTree. I am very proud of your progress'  
'Thanks, Bill. What are we going to do tonight since I don't have to go to school tomorrow?'  
'How about we skip the lesson for tonight, you have already proven to be proficient in both the language and rune making. We will begin spell casting tomorrow. May I tell you a story for tonight?'  
Dipper didn't mind so he told Bill to go ahead. 

Bill told dipper about the first time man had fire and how he had shown them the properties it had. He said that he had shown them both the useful and harmful ways to control, and manipulate fire. Through many nights of stories he also told Dipper that the earth was much older then it seemed. Apparently many versions of man had walked the earth before its first rebirth and once they had wiped themselves out the world would clean itself, destroying every creation of man and hardening to grow the next batch. With every new description there was an intricately drawn picture of the event for Dipper to see. When the story finished Dipper found himself not scared or disturbed by the tale at all. In fact he found it comforting. It was like the restart button of the earth and everyone secretly knew about it somehow. It was like breathing. Letting the old go and coming in with the new. 

Bill was kind of surprised how well the kid took the stories. Usually the humans who found out lost their mind as a result of knowing the truth but Pine Tree was all for it. The kid had major issues though but maybe those issues were why he was fine with it. Everything was a question for the kid what would he do when he grew up, what was this, how should he respond, what will not hurt their feelings, how to escape being seen, how to cover up these wounds, how to play off the overwhelming sadness that for some reason plagued him? This kid was really screwed up, and he kind of felt like the kid could use some real guidance. Magic worked off of emotion so whatever PineTree felt would channel into the spell. Bill liked to think of it as a form of supernatural therapy. Not that he didn't have other intentions for the boy. With what he knew, PineTree would be an excellent asset to get his revenge. But on the other hand he might just keep him. 

Meanwhile back in Gravity Falls, Grunkle Stan was finally in possession of two journals. While the twins had been there his search a had mostly been thwarted by either Gideon Gleeful or some other monster that the kids would accidentally bring home, yet at the same time they also brought his attention to things he would never have noticed before. Dipper was especially keen at finding clues where no one else would, but this also worried him. The journals spoke of a force that must never be tampered with. He was referred to as the dream demon Bill Cipher. If Dipper or Mable ever came into contact with him they would surely suffer the consequences. There was only one piece of the puzzle left to find. When he was finished this whole thing would be over, his family would be safe. He knew it in his gut. With the portal in the basement ready to be activated. He sat at the cash register plotting his next move. 

The year was nearly over and Dipper couldn't be more excited, while on the other hand his sister couldn't have been any more unhappy. With the year ending she was loosing all her friends! They were all going somewhere for vacation and she was stuck at the Mystery Shack with her emo brother. Seriously, he never came out of his stupid room and whenever she tried to peek at his book he was so absorbed in she would always find it blank. She was starting to think he was going insane which scared her, but he did seem happier with it so she let him be, for now. One day she would have to find out what was up with that stupid journal. 

Dipper was so incredibly elated at this very moment. Not only was the school year done but he was just about to cast his first major spell. He already had the basic spell casting runes covering his arms under his long sleeves and now all he had to do was wait. Josh and Paul along with the rest of their posse had sworn vengeance on Dipper after he discreetly brought the teachers attention to what it was they were currently tagging up that day, as well as a few things that may or may not have been their fault. (Most of it was Bills idea to give Dipper some spell casting practice) so now they were on their way to come beat him up, how exciting! Bill talked to him through the book as he waited nervously.  
'Alright PineTree, don't screw this up okay.'  
'You know I won't. It's just a mirage type spell.'  
'But you haven't used this one this powerful before so don't get cocky.'  
'Yes, Bill, because I wanted to make my bullies come to hurt me.'  
'Just watch kid I'm doing you a favor.'  
By this point the entire group showed up, Dippers heart did a small drop as he realized they had also brought other people to watch. And not just one or two, it was his whole class! Now a little worried but confident he could pull it off he stood up to greet the group.  
"Uh hi." He said nervously. He couldn't help but shake a little.  
"You ready to die, Pines?" Josh smiled as his group laughed  
"Not really." Came Dippers stuttered reply. He was really starting to freak out and it was becoming harder to breathe. Before he could do anything a fist came into contact with his jaw and they were all suddenly on him. He honestly didn't think they would actually hit first and with new fear his breathing became ragged and he could feel a panic attack starting. What could he do? It's not like any one would come save him. Then he realized something: they were no longer stronger than he was, he was the one with magic! What's the point of learning this stuff if he wasn't going to use it? This is why he was here! Someone suddenly jerked Dipper up by his hair and he only had a moment to view his surroundings when another fist forced him to the ground. His vision became dark but for only a moment, he was laying on the floor as the crowd dispersed, they were no longer interested in his pain. Very slowly, so as to not injure himself further, he stood up.  
"Hay!" He cried out catching the bullies attention. Josh just smirked.  
"Not done yet? Didn't know you were into this, fag."  
Dipper just stood there letting the emotion flow through the runes.  
"You really should have been nicer to me." And he pulled up his sleeves revealing the runes.  
"Woah! What the hell you satanic freak! Cried Josh as he went to knock out Dipper. Dipper just avoided the sloppy hit by moving his head back slightly.  
"Tenebris somnia pugnabit pro me!"  
Suddenly Josh fell to ground as if he had been pushed, skidding across the grass. Then another kid, and another, the rest of his group were dropping like flies and it seemed like they couldn't get up. The rest of the 'innocent bystanders' were frozen in place in terror (and mostly because they were being blocked by some force Dipper was sure he hadn't put up). He looked back to those who were being held down, large mutated dogs with glass shard looking teeth and bloodied eyes on top of them. Dipper walked over to the group and bent over in awe to look at the dogs he had called forth. He didn't really mean to call them, it just happened. It was sort of an in the moment decision. His original plan was just to scare them off with a little mirage trick, but obviously that hadn't happened. With a quick smile he pet the hell hound sitting on top of Josh and looked down.  
"Should I let him eat you? He looks hungry."  
With a violent shake of his head he looked pleadingly up at Dipper.  
"Alright, well I'll make you a deal," he pat the dog lovingly on the head(he really was kinda cute in an ugly way) "you must become the most outstanding human being ever, which means no bulling or talking about people negatively, and you can keep your life as well as this lovely memory, as a reminder. But," he added "you also have to keep a close eye on these losers too. Okay?"  
Josh just responded with another violent nod. And with that Dipper looked at the rest of the group who had been watching as if they had seen the rise of the devil.  
"As for the rest of you." Some girls began to scream and cry while others just continued shaking "Obliviscatur" and suddenly they began to wander away as if nothing had even happened.  
Dipper looked at the dogs and waved them away and by some miracle it worked. They just jumped off the boys and stood away. He preformed the same memory spell on the other boys minus Josh, of course.  
With a quick but shaky voice Josh gave some pathetic reason for not wanting to beat up Dipper and they all went on their way. Suddenly weak from all the spell casting Dipper wondered what to do with the dogs. They all laid down by his feet as he opened up his journal and consulted Bill.  
'Kid! What the hell took so long? You feel weak what the hell did you do? It doesn't feel like you preformed a mirage spell! What the hell!'  
Dipper hesitated but told Bill what had happened.  
'So yeah. Now I need to figure out how to dismiss these guys.'  
'First of all, let me just tell you how incredibly proud of you I am right now for not passing out and for being calm when the spell hadn't gone as planed. And second, just say 'rest' hellhounds are very well trained. Next time you call them though make sure you feed them or they won't be very happy.'  
Dipper looked over at the waiting dogs and sternly told them  
"Requiesce."  
With a small huff of acknowledgement the dogs got up and disappeared. With a sigh of reel as the last one left he got up and started his trek home. He was only ten minutes into summer and he was already loving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay ch2 is up guys. Don't forget to tell me what you think.


	3. Guardian Angle

Dipper was really suffering for the stunt he pulled the last day of school now. Bill was working him harder and harder each day. Not only that but every day he had to do something for Grunkle Stan and skip practice he got twice the work load. He waited until he had a moments rest to talk to Bill.   
'What the heck Bill!'  
'What?'   
Why are you asking me to do so many spells? I'm exhausted!'  
'I know I'm sorry I just need you to be strong. It's not like I can do anything from in here! I can't even see what happens to you, I'm completely blind!   
It was just then Dipper had an idea.   
'Bill teach me how to release you. I want to actually be with you, talk with you. Teach me how to unbind you!'   
Dipper was desperate he just wanted to learn how to get what he wanted most at this point, and right now that person was Bill. He had been wanting to ask Bill how to release him but he couldn't face the chance that he wouldn't know or couldn't do it for one reason or another. 

Bill was honestly very surprised PineTree had asked how to free him. He hadn't even thought of it himself to be completely honest. He was just worried that something might happen to the kid. He was way too trusting and naive, yet at the same time he seemed to trust no one. He never let anyone get too close emotionally but let them walk all over him. Not only that but all that sadness and covered panic was frighteningly strong. It was like at any moment his head would just explode. For now, however, he needed to teach PineTree to cast one of the most powerful unbinding spells ever. 

The spell was complicated but do-able, and it would only take a week or so to complete. And the money he had finished writing down everything he needed to do he spent almost every moment doing it. He barely noticed but everyone was starting to become worried about Dipper. He wasn't eating very much and he was way more antisocial then usual. So much so that after a few days even Wendy said something. She was sitting at the register when she decided to walk over to the boy currently flipping through pages in the journal at the back of the shop.   
"Hey man, how's it hanging?"   
"Hmm"   
"How are you? I haven't seen you for a whole year buddy. What's goin on?"   
"Oh, it's been alright. Just a little lonely sometimes now that Mable doesn't hang out with me as much."   
"Really? That blows. Hey what do you say about movie night tonight huh? It'll be way cool. Just like last year."   
Wendy's heart dropped slightly as she watched his face stay the exact same through the whole conversation. It was just a straight line as if he were thinking hard. It also scared her how monotone his voice was.   
"No. I'm fine. Maybe later."  
The same thing happened with both Soos and Grunkle Stan, after that he completely avoided all rooms that had anyone coming in and out of, so mostly an old storage closet or the forest. 

Dipper honestly couldn't understand why people wouldn't just leave him alone. Nobody bugged Mable when she was in a weird mood, so what if he had moods too? Not that anyone really cared anyway, he wouldn't be an important part of their lives anytime soon so he just kept to himself. It was always better to be out of the way and out of sight until you were needed. It was the best way to keep out of people's hair. His parents usually appreciated his self taught habit so why couldn't anyone else. People always used to ask why he looked so sad all the time and 'tired' would always be the answer. People always knew what tired meant, if they really wanted to know how you were doing they would press, and comfort, but no, every human just wants to seem polite and ask, they don't care. No one cares. So why do people try so hard to pretend? He wondered. Bill had told him many times that humans were very complicated creatures, but complexity often means fragility. Humans will always be the most fragile of things. They can be broken in many ways yet somehow pull the strings back together and pretend to be just like the rest of their cookie cutter brothers and sisters. Dipper just sighed and began to work on the spell again. He had to preform it in two days and he had to be ready, or he would be left all alone again. 

The actual casting of the spell was easy, and some what anticlimactic, but that's not important at the moment. The hard part was translating the spell used to trap Bill inside the journal and create one that would reverse all effects of the spell. For example you could make a spell that would release bill from the book but not without side effects like: his body could be formed from the pages, his powers would still be stripped, his memories or past knowledge would stay trapped within the book or worse. He could give Bill a form outside of the book but accidentally kill him in the process. It was a very complex and tiring procedure. Of course he had help from Bill, it's not like he wasn't helping it was just painful for him to give Dipper information about the spell. He had given himself a due date for the spell in order to keep his mind on task, but he realized he would be cutting it close. It was the middle of the night one day away from the end of his due date when he finally created the right spell. He was so tired though that the moment he figured it out he passed out. As soon as he woke up he ran out the door as fast as he could so as to not get caught by Stan, Soos, or Mable, and booked it to the store to grab some red paint and some candles. 

Now for the actual unbinding part. In the middle of the forest at three in the morning Dipper had created the circle with the candles and paint and drew the proper runes into the circle in their appropriate places. He made sure to check and triple check all the symbols, any small change could mean death for both himself and Bill. He also placed a security spell around the perimeter in order to block anyone who might interfere with the spell as an extra precaution. Dipper placed the book in the center of the circle and began to chant his spell.   
"Signum dabo vobis regnum tuum. i regni relinqueret dimittet vos. omnium absolutione bindings. Omnia dimittuntur peccata tua . Es ab hoc caveam."  
(This will give you to your kingdom. I will let you leave this realm. Free of all binding. All your sins are forgiven . You are free from the cage.) He pulled out the small container of ink from his back pocket and slowly poured it on top of the book. Only the ink never touched the cover. It stayed floating mid air forming the triangle seen on the cover. Only this one had an eye and bow tie. When Dipper ran out of ink his chanting got slower until it reached the last word. All the candles went out and the ink triangle began to dissolve leaving a golden counterpart beneath it. As soon as the eye was no longer covered it blinked, surprising Dipper. Two thin arms and legs appeared and Bill wiped the rest of the ink off.   
"Ah finally! Now I can get a good look at ya!" He floated up close to Dippers face and seemed to be quite thrilled. "How ya doing PineTree?!"   
Dipper just smiled and weakly said   
"Just wonderful, now, Bill." And promptly fell onto his knees, his entire body gave out and just before his head hit the ground a blue light engulfed him. Slowly so as to not disturb the boys sudden sleep Bill lifted him off the ground and transported him back to the Mystery Shack. He carefully placed him on his bed and covered him with the blankets. Yep, Bill decided. He was definitely going to keep this boy. 

Dipper had never slept better, in fact this was probably the best nights sleep he had ever gotten. He woke up in a wonderful mood and not only that but the journal lay only an arms reach away. He grabbed it to write in when suddenly he remembered the spell he had cast last night. Bill was free. He didn't need this anymore, he went to put the pen back into the book when suddenly his eyes came upon text that was not there before. For a moment he thought it hadn't worked but then he looked closely at the pages. The book was not written by Bill. The front part of the book were written words on a ripped piece of paper simply saying:  
Property of..  
He skimmed through the journal, and he realized that there were almost no spells in it, only warnings and a record of some of the creatures that inhabited Gravity Falls. It even included the gnomes his sister and himself had fought as well as zombies. (To be quite honest it would have been convenient to know this stuff before but Bill always made sure he knew enough not to die so he couldn't really complain. With new fervor he began to study the new information. Bill was a great help now that he was free. Dipper always knew he was right there with him, kind of like an overly sassy guardian angel. The thought made him laugh as he imagined Bill with a halo and wings. Lately though now his sister was back on board with him. She now actually looked forward to his monster hunts and expeditions. If he thought he knew even one real secret about Gravity Falls he was wrong. There were hundreds of secrets scattered throughout the whole town and now there was a new, much bigger question on Dippers mind. Who was the author. He knew Gideon had one of the journals before he was arrested but where it was now was a mystery. He often tried to ask Stan what some of the stuff was but he just kept telling Dipper it was probably a fake, even though Dipper had lots of evidence suggesting other wise. 

Bill was getting nervous, PineTree was spending a lot of time hunting down creatures he really shouldn't be. Bill often had to protect him from many if not all the creatures they encountered and it was really starting to take a toll on his form. Not only that but Fez was starting to close in on the journal. He could ruin everything he had done with PineTree, or perhaps help it grow. It all rested in his little humans hands from this point on. For now however, his little PineTree would be going to a party soon and he needed to make sure he actually slept for once.   
Dipper was feeling pretty tired once he finally managed to get home from the NorthWest Mansion, even his sparkle-powered sister was starting to wind down. And as soon as they got home she promptly passed out on the couch. Grunkle Stan walked in right behind them. Dipper just sat down next to his sleeping sister and began to write notes down in the journal. Stan quickly swiped it from him and pointed up the stairs   
"Come on Dipper go get your sisters bed ready, I'll carry her up in the mean time."  
"But-"  
"No buts. Do as I say or you're working overtime tomorrow."   
Dipper just huffed and quickly made his way up stairs to their shared room. Stan picked Mable up and took her to her bed with a bit of difficulty. He swiftly set her down and covered her up. Dipper just lay in bed looking drowsy. With a light chuckle he watched as Dippers eye lids fell, no longer able to hold their own weight. With quiet steps he left the room and snatched the journal off the table making his way down stairs into his secret bunker. It was almost time. He was so close, with an excited grin he started up the machine.   
"Come on baby you can do it. " he whispered to the computer as it slowly came to life. And the small gadgets and monitors warmed up. He still had some errands to run before he could really get the machine going. Everything he had ever done was leading up to this, and thankfully Dipper was the one who had discovered the journal. This worried him though. The kid already new some of this stuff was real, and Stan had no idea how deep Dipper had gotten. He couldn't be worried about Dipper right now. The machine needed something to run on now that it was ready. Screw the consequences, he would fix his family once and for all. He was ready.

That night Dipper wandered his MindScape looking for Bill. He hadn't seen him all day and he felt kind of bad for ignoring him. When he found him though he looked serious and not at all happy.   
"Bill what is it?"   
There was a moment of silence.   
"I have a deal for you PineTree."  
"What? No. Why would I want to make a deal?" Said PineTree suddenly suspicious.   
"Just hear me out." He paused to make sure Dipper was paying attention "I want you to come with me to the MindScape. I want you to chose who you are going to be with."   
Dipper just stepped back away from Bill.  
"I'm not just going to leave my family, Bill! How could you possibly ask that of me?"   
"I understand that you trust them but what have they ever done for you, PineTree? Think about it how many times has your own sister left you for some boy, how many times has she used you?"   
"She is my sister! We are supposed to argue!"   
"But how many times has she or Stan ever ignored or your advice? Your judgement? How many times have they all used you? PineTree they have done it many times before and they will do it again."   
"Are you seriously telling me to not trust my own family? Bill, I-"   
"In your journal it says to 'trust no one' and the author had the right idea, but right now I'm asking you to trust me. You will only get hurt here if you stay."   
Dipper continued to back away from Bill. How could he do this to him?   
"And what if I do stay?"   
"Then I will leave. You will never see me again, and I will strip you of all your magic, it is the only way or you will never be accepted. I want to protec-."   
And with that Dipper was jerked awake by his sister.   
"Look at what I found!" 

The rest of the day was absolute chaos, it all seemed to go so fast. The fireworks, the government guys and then the questions about Grunkle Stan's true identity. It was like they had been living with a stranger. After finding the code and fighting Soos, the twins finally made it down to the bunker. Dipper called out to Mable as she was the only one close enough to the shut off button.   
"Mable shut it off!"   
Stan suddenly interrupted her looking worriedly in her direction.   
"Listen to me. Remember this morning when I told you I wanted to tell you guys something? I wanted to say that you are going to hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me, everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family."   
Dipper looked to his sister?  
"Mable, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!"  
Grunkle Stan just looked pleadingly at Mable.   
"You really think I'm a bad guy?"   
"He's lying! Shut it down, now! Cried Dipper  
"Mable please!"   
Mable just looked at Stan with sad eyes as the countdown reached five.   
"Grunkle Stan," she said " I trust you." And with that she let go as Dipper cried out.   
Not moments later the portal burst into a bright light and everything fell back into place, violently. Amongst the ruble as the dust cleared away, a figure appeared causing Dipper to gasp.   
"Who is that?" He asked   
Without a pause Grunkle Stan replied.   
"The author of the journals, my brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop


	4. My Lonely PineTree

After the initial introduction Dipper was left in the living room while the author practically ate their kitchen. Mable came to sit down next to him looking pretty sorry.   
"Look, Dipper I'm-"   
"Save it. I don't want to hear it."   
Mable got defensive and looked a Dipper angrily.   
"Look, I could have listened to you and you would've never known who the author was."   
"That's not the point, Mable."  
"What is it then? It seems like every time you wanna do something or say something I always get cut down. So what is your stupid point?"   
Dipper stared at her suddenly with a malice he had never let surface before in his life.   
"I hope you're joking." He practically seethed "Never have you ever listened to what I had to say, everything you wanted you got! Everything is so cheerful for you because you were never ditched, you were never left alone! You always leave me! And yet somehow you can't trust me?!"   
Mable looked back at Dipper with a stern expression.   
"I have never ditched you! How could you even say that? What is wrong with you? No wonder mom thinks you're weird!"   
It took everything in Dippers power not to hit her.   
"Do you even hear the words coming out of your mouth?! Just in one summer you have left me alone for more guys than I can remember! I have sacrificed everything I had at the moment to make you happy! And don't even get me started on school! You knew that I had no one and you changed ALL your classes to get away from me! I was bullied every day and you didn't even ask once why I had a black eye some days or why I would have such frequent panic attacks at home!"   
Mable was running out of excuses.  
"I was just staying out of your biz, bro bro." She replied quietly   
Grunkle Stan walked in when suddenly Dipper stood up and shoved Mable off the couch and onto the floor.   
"DONT 'BRO BRO' ME! YOU ABANDONED ME AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY TO CHANGE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"   
Stan looked sternly at Dipper.  
"Don't yell at your sister! She is the only sister you have!   
"YOU! YOU LIED TO US, THIS WHOLE TIME WE JUST THOUGHT YOU WERE SOME LOW LEVEL CON-MAN BUT YOU WERE HIDING THE TRUTH FROM US! YOU BUILT A DOOMSDAY DEVICE! THEN YOU DARE AND ASK US TO TRUST YOU?!"   
Just then the author came in an stared at Dipper. In a split second he had a gun out and pointed at Dippers head. Everything started to move too fast for Dipper.   
"Whoa! Stanley calm down he's just a kid!" Cried Grunkle Stan   
"No he's not, I sense the demon. I should've noticed it sooner. He is marked! Pull up his sleeves."   
"This is ridic-"   
"If it's ridiculous then prove me wrong." Said Stanley, never putting down the gun.   
Dipper was suddenly nervous, he hadn't had time to spell off the unbinding runes from the other day. He tried to whisper the incantation under his breath but Grunkle Stan attacked covering Dippers mouth with one hand and using the other to hold his arm down.   
"Please! Don't-" was all he managed   
"Mable, sweetie, can you please roll up your brothers sleeves?"   
With a shaky nod she did as she was told while Dipper flailed helplessly. With a gasp she reeled back and Dipper was let go only to be attacked again by Stanley.   
"Stanley! Stop you have your proof! Let him go!"   
And soon the author was pried off of Dipper as he tried desperately to cover the runes that covered his entire body. His clothes were ripped so they could all see his chest and all the way up to his knees.  
He quickly chanted under his breath as he backed away.   
"Imbuit recedemus! Imbuit recedemus! Imbuit recedemus!"   
And slowly the runes faded off his skin. But tears still formed in his eyes, they were all staring at him like he was a disgrace, a monster. Bill was right, he was betrayed again. He should've gone with Bill when he had the chance, and saved himself the trouble. Grunkle Stan reached out to grab Dipper as he turned to run but only caught his wrist.   
"Dipper, tell us what you did. Did you make a deal with Bill Cipher?"   
Dipper just shook his head and tried to pry Stan off of him.   
"Dipper stop fighting me! Tell us what you did!" He demanded   
He could feel a panic attack come on so he flailed some more to try and escape. He had to go to Bill.   
"Please!" Gasped Dipper "Just, please, let me go!"   
It was just then Mable started crying.  
"Dipper! Just stop! Quit being a freak so we can go home and I can hang out with my friends!" Her sobs hurt Dipper, but it soon turned to anger.   
"So what if I'm a freak! I don't give a crap about your stupid friends!" He yanked harder away from Stans grip. Just then Stanley cocked the gun.   
"Stanford stand aside. He has already been corrupted."   
"No he hasn't! He is just scared, so put that gun down before I come over there and make you put it down!"   
At this point Dipper wasn't thinking straight all he wanted was Bill. Then by some miracle he thought of something.   
"I'm sorry Grunkle Stan but I have to leave!" And before Stan could react Dipper summoned a rune on the wrist Stan was holding and cried out "Somno!"   
Not a moment later Stan was fast asleep on the floor (but not for more then a few seconds) and Dippers hand was free. He turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the forest. When he finally stopped he collapsed on the floor and sobbed. What else could he do? Little did he know that his Bill was close by. He let PineTree cry for a minute. Just to let it all out and appeared from the front so as to not frighten him.   
"I'm sorry, PineTree." He said softly "I tried to warn you."   
Dipper wiped the remaining tears off of his face and shook his head.  
"I know, I'm sorry Bill." He sniffed and looked a the ground below him as he bent his legs to meet his chest. "By any chance do you think I can accept your previous offer?" With a pat on Dippers hand Bill replied.   
"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short sorry about that. -~-


	5. Deals and Sweater Vests

It took two days for Bill to get both Dippers mind and body into the MindScape. (It was like trying to fax someone an apple). Not only that but he decided that a human form would make Dipper feel much more comfortable once on the other side. It would take him a while to adjust of course, so why not make him feel at home. He decided to go with a tall slightly masculine type with blonde hair and a bit of a more tanned skin tone, hopefully this would make himself look more approachable. Also he decided the knitted sweater vest look was a nice touch, and as a final detail to keep the color scheme together, he made the vest yellow with a eye design on the front. He morphed his form to look the way he wanted when finally, Dippers body finished passing into the MindScape. Of course it didn't mean he was synced to the environment quite yet. His body would need to adapt so he wouldn't get sick every time the MindScape shifted. This also meant his PineTree would be sleeping for awhile. 

Bill floated next to the human as he slept and his mind began to wander back to when he had made the deal with his little PineTree. It had only been two days but somehow he was still in disbelief. He really had come back to him.(sort of) He remembered how he had seen the kid run out of the Mystery Shack. Constantly tripping on roots and cutting himself on the branches as he ran. What the boy didn't know was that he was being pursued. Not a moment after he had fled the rest of the Pines family came rushing after him. He let them chase him for a moment before placing a barrier around the boy. They couldn't get more then a quarter mile to Dipper before they were abruptly halted by an invisible wall. Once he made sure they couldn't get through he went to the kid. He comforted him for a moment after he asked if the deal could still be made, but of course he wanted to know what exactly living with Bill meant for him.  
"I just want to make sure you aren't trying anything tricky" came PineTrees quiet voice.   
Bill just looked happily at him.   
"You see PineTree, this is why you're my favorite." Bill pulled out a large scroll and rolled it out. "If you give me possession of your soul and body I am bound to make sure you are kept safe as well as keep you strong enough to be on your own. In return you must never tell any human or creature of human like resemblance any information or power I give to you. Also, you must never commit any act that will eventually lead to my destruction or imprisonment."   
Dipper looked nervous.   
"Does this mean I will just be locked in a cage somewhere and kept as a pet or something?"   
"Of course not PineTree! You will be given anything you want so long as it stays within the lines of the contract."   
"What about my magic? Are you going to take it away?"   
"Yes."   
"What! Why? I trained so hard just to learn it!" Said PineTree as he clutched onto himself tightly.   
"Oh no, I'm sorry, I should have elaborated. I will take your magic from you in order to give you a converted version of the magic that will work in both the 'real world' and the MindScape."   
This seemed to calm him down a bit but without warning a horribly sad expression had come over the boys face.   
"Can I ask a favor?" He asked so very quietly even Bill could've missed it   
A bit confused Bill replied.   
"You may."   
"Can you make me forget this place, please. Or just today would be fine." He looked pained as if he were suppressing something and that's when Bill realized it was another one of his panic attacks. With a quick pat to the kids head he soothed his emotions and looked him in the eye.   
"I will do no such thing. You are who you are because of this world whether you like it or not, and this," he patted PineTrees head again "is the person I want to join me in the MindScape. Not some pet who follows me around without a second thought."   
After that Dipper seemed much calmer and Bill took the initiative to put him to sleep slowly so he had time to softly explain to PineTree what he was doing. When he was finally asleep Bill started working on the hard part. Making his physical body flexible enough to travel through the MindScape. 

Bill sighed again as the memory receded, and his vision came back into focus. With a grunt he let his feet drop to the floor below him and walked to his own room. PineTree could train all he wanted up here but magic wouldn't come as easy to him here as well as it did when he was on Earth. Some adjustments would have to be made and he had a feeling the kid wasn't going to like what he was about to do. Then again he did promise magic and magic was what he was giving him. So what if he needed to use a loop hole to give it to him. As soon as he came to the ink black doors of his 'room' he waved his hand in front of them to open. He had business to attend to in the meantime. 

Back at the Mystery Shack the Pines family were silent. It had been a week since Dipper had disappeared and they had no idea what to do. Stanley sat on the couch and looked through the journals, Stan just worked on stocking up the shack, and Mable sat up in her room filled with painful reminders of her brothers absence. With sigh she thought back to the night Dipper left. It was like he was a completely different person. He had always been the composed one, he always was the one who cleaned up her messes and made sure she was happy. He always helped her with her homework even if he had to stay up all night to finish his own. Why did he suddenly hate her for it? Why would he just up and leave her? Was it Bill? She had over heard Stans conversation with his brother and she gathered that Bill Cipher was some sort of demon who constantly made deals and manipulated those he made contact with, but where could he have met him? Suddenly she ran downstairs tripping over herself as she made her way to the living room.   
"The journal!" She cried   
The twins stared in shock at Mable.  
"What?"   
"The journal, the third one! It used to have nothing written in it!"   
Stanley nodded.  
"Yes, I bound him into the journal. I honestly don't know how he escaped."   
"That's it! I know how he escaped! Dipper could talk to the journal, he never let it leave his side! He must have talked to Cipher through the journal and figured out how to unbind him!"   
"That's impossible," explained Stanley "humans can not preform magic. Only demons and certain magical creatures have that ability."   
"Then how do you explain Dipper?"   
"He was most likely possessed. There is no-"   
"No I know it was him. I found this notebook-. Hold on."   
Mabel raced back upstairs and then back with a handful of spiral notebooks.   
"He always hid these under his bed."   
Stanley and Grunkle Stan flipped through the notebooks and looked back at Mable.   
"Sweetie, what are you getting at?" He asked   
"If Dipper is magic we can summon him like any magical creature, right?" She picked up one of the journals and flipped through it.  
"I saw him making his own spell about a week ago.." She flipped through more pages "I didn't know what it was until just now." she found the pages she must have been looking for and slammed it on the table.   
"Here! We can use this to summon him." She stared at the two men and waited as they looked at the page.   
"Miss Mable," started Stanley "I believe you just found a way to save your brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another short one


	6. Rescue?

Dipper had only been up for about a day but to be honest he still felt pretty exhausted. Bill had come only a moment ago to see how he was doing. He'd said he would be right back but it seemed as though he would be gone for a while so he decided to wander a little bit. He slowly let his floating body down so his feet touched the pitch black floor and he could stand. I looked like all the walls were the same color black but there was no ceiling. It seemed as though the room was floating in space, in fact Dipper could see several galaxies pass above him. Looking back into the room he searched for the door. Luckily he didn't have to look long. A thin gold light outlined the exit, only when he tried to push it open it stayed shut as if it were just another part of the wall. He tried a few magic words but still nothing worked. He suddenly remembered how Bill had left the room. With a wave of his hand the door opened. He mentally face palmed and made his way down the hallway to find something to do. Each room had its own view for a ceiling it was either some dream or nightmare or place but all of them were equally impressive and beautiful. His thoughts were interrupted by Bill shouting his name.   
"PineTree! Where did you go? Pine Tree!"   
Dipper came out what seemed to be some sort of memory library to find Bill looking for him. He really liked this Bill, it made it seem less emotionally detached from things the way his triangle form had. Maybe it was the facial expressions he could use now. Either way he stepped out into the hall and called out for Bill.   
"Ah there you are PineTree." He sighed "I brought you something."   
Dipper walked over to the demon and took the glass of what seemed to be green and red liquid fire.   
"What is this?" He asked cautiously.  
"It is your magic, PineTree. That right there is the purest form of magic often known as Devils Blood."   
Dipper looked oddly at it.   
"Will it hurt me?"   
"Well, yes," PineTree looked at him in horror."but it will only last a few hours and the occasional side pain here and there afterwards. It is the price you have to pay as a human for magic."   
"Why does it have to be painful though? What is the price?"   
Bill looked away from PineTrees questioning face.   
"Do you really want to know? You may not like it."   
"Yes."   
With a sigh Bill bent down to reach PineTrees eye level and put one hand on his shoulder.   
"The price of Devils Blood is your humanity. You become a demon like me."   
There was silence. He really hoped the kid didn't hate him. He had worked very hard to obtain the substance and keep it contained long enough for it to become tame. He lost an arm on the way back which totally sucked. Just then PineTree interrupted his thoughts.   
"So do I just drink it?"   
"Yes, but you don't have to-" and before he could finish, Dipper had downed the entire glass. Almost immediately Dipper fell. He had tried to hold back his cries of agony as Bill carried him back to his room.   
"Sorry Bill, I'll be fine. I- ugh- will try and keep my-oh God- voice down-sssssss- so I don't bother you." Said Dipper waving Bill off and breathing heavily to try and keep quiet. Bill just laughed.   
"You are an idiot if you think I'm going to leave you like this." He conjured a bed big enough so both of them could fit comfortably and laid PineTree down wrapping his arms around him comfortingly."Go ahead and cry all you want. I will not get angry or upset."   
Dipper only enjoyed the comforting embrace for a moment as another wave of pain overtook him. He screamed and sobbed for hours or maybe days. Bill wasn't keeping track but eventually they had calmed down to soft, sweet hiccups as he slept. 

It was taking forever to get even the first line translated and written down for the summoning spell.   
"This is ridiculous!" Cried Mable as she tossed yet another piece of paper aside.   
"Why does Dipper have to cipher all his stupid notes?" She sighed letting her head hit the table  
"Be patient, child. We are making great progress in finding your brother-" Another earthquake shook the house. The earth was acting strangely as if it were rebelling against the portal downstairs. No one said anything but it secretly terrified all of them, they didn't want want to admit their world was coming to an end.   
"Like I was saying," continued Stanley "we mustn't give up hope. We will get an answer soon, I guarantee it. Now, go be a dear and check to see if the Devils trap is still intact."   
Mable nodded and went downstairs. They had to find Dipper. He would know what to do right now. 

Two weeks had passed since Dipper had become a full demon, and to be completely honest he loved every moment of it. Of course he still needed to touch up his magic casting skills but other then that he was enjoying his time with Bill. Only sometimes he would lose his cool and go all 'fear me you pathetic human' mode which wasn't all that bad either. He was pretty indifferent to most things now. He had decided to change his outfit to match Bills only his matched his flame color of green and red with black dress pants and shoes. It was nice, (unfortunately he couldn't do anything about the metal collar with the shot chain at the end). He was secretly nervous though. He was in charge of the next Event and he didn't feel like he was ready for that kind of responsibility. Gravity Falls was suffering a major shift in the Balance and now it was time to even out the story. It was all very confusing so he didn't think about it too much. He opened a triangle shaped window through the MindScape to view the MysteryShack. It was half destroyed by both the portal and the earthquakes.   
"I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do, Mable." He whispered to the glass. "You will never forgive me."   
He was beginning to feel it. The corruption of his dead human heart. He was toxic now and he loved it. There was nothing he could do about it. He had seen thousands of alternate realities containing himself and all lead to Bill. All were in different time lines of course. One particular version of himself he found interesting was...well never mind. He didn't want to spoil the ending. Today was the beginning of quite a few things. 

"I've got it!" Exclaimed Grunkle Stan. "Mable grab the candles and the spray paint we're going to have to do this outside!" He gathered his notes and brought them all outside. Today was the first day he had slept for more then two hours (curtesy of PineTree.) and they all prepared the circle. Mable looked at the design and quickly recreated it onto the ground while the other pine twins began to chant while lighting candles. The wind picked up and clouds seemed to come from nowhere to block the hot noon sun. A triangle window appeared and very quickly a body pulled itself out and landed with a thud on both feet. They all stared at the newcomer and almost didn't recognize the boy right in front of them. He looked like Dipper but his eyes were green and his pupils were slit. It kind of gave them a strange vibe.   
"Well, this is awkward so I will start introductions." He did a quick bow "My name is PineTree. Ready to be of assistance."   
This is when Mable yelled suddenly.   
"You aren't my brother. Where is he?!"   
"Nice to see you too, sister." He said with a bit of malice in his tone. (This is when both Stan and Stanley realized it really was Dipper.) "I realize this is a bit odd for you. Let me change." With a twirl Dippers clothes returned to the ones he used to normally wear. The only consistency was the metal collar.   
"I don't have all day so what do you want?" He knew exactly what she wanted.   
"I want my brother back." She cried out   
"Then I'm not the demon for you to be talking to."   
"Why?"   
"Well I did sell myself to join Cipher in the MindScape, so who do you think you should be taking to?"   
This time Stan interrupted. Dipper almost crumbled when he saw his face full of sadness. Almost.   
"Can you please call him for us then? Please, we just want you back Dipper."   
Without showing any emotion PineTree flicked his fingers breaking the demon trap by separating the dirt. The Pines family stood back.  
"I will be right back."   
Not a moment later Bill in his human form appeared in a flash of blue flames while PineTree appeared in green and red flames. Bill looked down on the broken Pines family.   
"What."   
Mable came forward again.   
"I want my brother back!"  
Bill just rolled his eyes.   
"I figured, Shooting Star. What are you going to give me for him?"   
Before any of the twins could stop her she said   
"Me. Take me instead."   
"Oh, Star. We both know you are lying." He said with a bit of malice   
"How about I give him back for free. Minus the magic of course. And you can return him before the end of the week."   
"What if I don't want to give him back?"   
Bill just smiled knowingly.   
"It's funny how dumb you are. Here take your precious Pine Tree back."   
With another laugh he shoved Dipper forward and a red light left his body as well as his clothes, they were now replaced with the ones he had worn the day he left. Bill held Dippers red light in his hand and as soon as he disappeared Dipper passed out. He stayed asleep for two days which worried them. On third day however they were able to greet Dipper with open arms.   
"Dipper!" Cried Mable "I missed you so much!"   
He laughed and hugged her back tightly.   
"I missed you too, Mable." He said softly "I missed you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper still loves her >~


	7. The Destruction of Dipper Pines

Unfortunately, his time had come all to soon, Dipper realized. He had been looking forward to this but now that he was here, now that he was in front of his own sister he found himself struggling. He regretted all the times he had ever thought he hated her. He regretted never letting her into his life. He knew that in the end that this would save the Pines family. Stan had thrown the balance off between real and unreal, opening up the portal had allowed the unreal void to enter this world. The only way to fix this kid of problem would be to create an event of equal negative importance. Stanly must have known this, Stanford always had known but of course his actions had a price but it was one he was unwilling to pay. No one else would never understand what he was doing for them. Maybe one day they might understand what he was doing for them, one day they would see his sacrifice. He walked down stairs carefully so as to not wake anyone. All this time he also knew Bill had another reason for taking him in. Bill wanted to make Stanford to suffer loss after messing with his world and he wanted to make Stanley watch his grandson become a monster. He grabbed the sharpest kitchen knife off the table and made his way outside. He knew this all just a stunt but it was still very real to him no matter what Bill said. Had he known that this would become his favorite part he would have never gone back to Bill. But for now he had a task to complete, and he had a family to disappoint.

When the remaining Pines family awoke they were all met with the sight of the green and red fire that surrounded them. In an attempt to try and do something they gathered up materials to help and made their way into town. Stanley covering Mabel's eyes when they passed by certain people they may or may not have known. There were countless people of the floor decorating the asphalt dark shades of red. Pine Tree floated up in the air as he caught yet another building on fire. He laughed wholeheartedly not quite noticing the car pull over and the small family jump out.   
"Dipper what are you doing!?" Sobbed Mable as she clutched her new sweater tightly. It was just then the boy looked over lost in his insanity.   
"They should have been nicer to me, Mable. You should have been nicer to me. I'm sick of cleaning up the mess." He laughed "so now I can finally make my own. But it's funny though because in a way I'm still cleaning up after you guys." His laugh became psychotic and Mable looked terrified at her brother. He laughed loudly until the laughter turned to howls of pain and eventually sobbing. He stared at the blood on his hands and clothes and dropped the knife he had used to kill complete strangers. He had no idea who they were and here he was enjoying their death. He hadn't even anticipated that his family would actually go into town. He had to do something, anything so that Mable would believe he still had a shred of humanity left in him. He didn't want to scare her the last time he would ever see him!  
"Mable," he began, completely ignoring the other two men beside her. He floated close to enough to her so she could see the slits in his green eyes.   
"I will give you one freebie. What do you want most in the world right at this moment." He wiped away the tears from her face as he leaned in close to hear what she was saying. The two men were too shocked to move when they realized that both the twins in front of them were crying.   
"I'm sorry, Mable. You know that right? For everything."   
"I know, Dipper. Me too. I'm so so sorry."   
Dipper let his feel touch the ground and kneeled down with his sister as she slumped down to her knees.  
"Awkward sibling hug?" He asked wishing desperately that his left over humanity didn't hurt so much.   
Mable just choked up and nodded.   
"Awkward sibling hug."   
After a very long moment they all realized the fire had trapped them there in their small circle with Dipper.  
"See you later, Dipper." She said with a sad laugh   
"No you won't, Mable" he laughed too with tears still streaming down his face. 

"Goodbye...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jk you thought it was really finished.

Prologue

After the incident everything was set to rewind. It was so that nothing had ever happened. No one had died or suffered. However, a few memories were set to be altered. Both Bill and PineTree went around through the entire towns memories and set them slightly different. Now everyone would know Stanley and Stanford Pines were the two owners of the Mystery Shack. (They were also the only ones who knew the truth). Dipper pines never existed. His parents memories were altered and so was the school data base. All the teachers who had ever known Dipper Pines were also stripped of certain memories. And now Mable Pines was an only child who had no memory of her brother and a new pet pig named Waddles. Just as she had wished it. Now all he had to do now was keep a close eye on her. 

He was currently watching Duck-tective through his sisters eyes when Bill came in.  
"You ready?" Asked Bill  
"As I'll ever be." He muttered but a slow smile crept up on his lips.  
"Then let's go hang out with our Shooting star." Bills outfit changed into a white button up and dark blue jeans. His eyes turned from yellow to hazel and with normal pupils. Dipper changed into a red t-shirt and shorts making his eyes go from green to brown.  
"Why she chose you to be friends with, I will never understand." Laughed Bill as he opened up the portal leading to her house. Bill walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. Soon enough Mables mom appeared in the doorway.  
"Oh, hello Mr. Cipher! I'm so happy you could bring Dipper over. Mable has been nonstop gabbing about her new friend!"  
"Oh I'm sure! So has my little Pine Tree!" They both laughed  
PineTree took this moment to walk up to the doorway. 

 

"Hello Mrs.Pines, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading chapter one! Give me plenty of feedback and stay tuned for the next chapter very soon.


End file.
